Question: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{4n - 5}{6} \times \dfrac{8}{2n}$
Answer: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $p = \dfrac{ (4n - 5) \times 8 } { 6 \times 2n}$ $p = \dfrac{32n - 40}{12n}$ Simplify: $p = \dfrac{8n - 10}{3n}$